Let Go
by Ravenstalon
Summary: Tyler and Jeremy have a fight. And things change. For good or bad?
1. LET GO

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. I have to say that I had a COMPLETELY different idea when I started writing this but as I wrote the story just got away from me and... well... what can I say... that's what happens when I listen to the Daredevil soundtrack while I write. Hope you like it. I have an idea to carry on adding chapters (each chapter from a different character's point of view). Let me know if you think I should carry on – 'cause I guess this can stand alone as a story, or be the first chapter of a few. SOOO... Reviews are ALWAYS welcome... PLEASE! (If there are things in this story that don't make sense, let me know and I will see if I can explain them in future chapters.)**

**And yeah, of course... None of these characters belong to me... blah, blah, blah.**

-o0o-

Inspiration : LET GO – 12 Stones (Daredevil Soundtrack)

**TYLER'S POINT OF VIEW**

Jenna and Elena were out. Jeremy finished his juice and then stalked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I just stood there, cursing myself. Why did I have to say _that_ - of all things? Why did I have to bring up Anna? God... why did I have to be so... insecure? I had been angry...livid. I had found out that Jeremy's last girlfriend – Anna – had died and that he had tried to commit suicide. SUICIDE! _My_ Jeremy? I had come to see him and lucky for me he was alone at home. When he opened the door and smiled at me, my brain completely flat-lined and my mouth took over. I couldn't even remember the things I said, but I could clearly remember the look on his face as I said them. I hurt him – more than I ever did beating him up. I heard music coming from his room and I dragged myself up the stairs to try and salvage...something. I had to apologise... I had to do something. I knocked on his door.

"Jeremy?" I asked, waiting for him to open the door. Nothing. "Jer? I'm sorry." I leaned my forehead against the door. His answer... he turned the volume up, music blaring so loud that I thought my eardrums would burst. I fought the urge to put my fist through the wall. I was a different person now, because of Jeremy. He had this way of calming me down whenever the rage would take a hold of me. I took a deep breath and opened the door, taking a step into Jeremy's room. He was standing at his desk, both palms flat on the table top, shoulders slumped. As I watched, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. I could see from the way he was shaking that his rage was making him hyperventilate. I frowned... I was the one with the temper. Jeremy didn't get angry like this. He lifted his head and straightened, picking up the first thing he could find - a picture of him and his sister together – and hurled it across the room, letting out a soul-wrenching shout, balling his fists in his hair.

I took three steps across the room and, coming up behind him, wrapped my arms around his chest. He was an inch taller than me, but I was stronger – I silently thanked the wolf in me. He immediately started struggling, trying to get away from me, shouting at me, but I just clamped down harder and pulled him back against me. I had to calm him down. This wasn't him – this wasn't my Jeremy. I decided then that, even though I had only met her once and didn't know the first thing about her, I hated Anna. _She_ had done this to him, this was her fault. I was glad she was dead because at this very moment, I would have killed her.

"JEREMY!" I shouted at him over the music, my mouth right at his ear. "CALM DOWN! SETTLE DOWN!"

"LET ME GO!" He yelled, struggling to free himself. "I HATE YOU, LOCKWOOD!" he shouted. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I kept quiet. I knew he was in pain and insensible with rage, but his words still hurt. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his hair, taking a deep breath. I waited, tears welling up in my eyes. His struggling became weaker and his shouting turned into hyperventilating. His hands came up and clutched at my arms encircling his chest. I loosened my grip but didn't let go.

"Tyler?" My breath hitched at the sound of panic in his voice. I started taking my arms away, but he dug his fingers into my forearms. "Don't... let...go..." he managed to get out trying to breathe. His legs gave way from under him and I sank down onto the ground with him, my arms still wrapped around his chest.

"Breathe, Jer." The music was blaring but I ignored it. My mouth was still at his ear as I held him, his back pressed against my chest. I just kept telling him to breathe. We were both on our knees, my knees planted on either side of his legs. I moved my left arm up and across his chest gripping his right shoulder. "Just breathe... just breathe..."

"I..." he tried to say something. "I..." He couldn't get anything else out. His gasps for breath become wrenching sobs. "I... thought... I... loved... her." He managed finally. I just let him talk. I could still hear him over the music... I wanted desperately to turn it down but I wasn't willing to let Jeremy go just yet. "Oh... my... God..." his sobbing turned to panic again and my arms tightened instinctively. "I... wanted... to..." Jeremy started hyperventilating again and I went back to whispering in his ear to breathe. His fingers dug painfully into my forearm and I could feel it when his fingernails broke through my skin. I clenched my jaw against the stinging pain and buried my face in his hair, lightly kissing him behind his ear.

"Breathe, babe." I whispered. "Tell me what you wanted." He was obviously only dealing with this girl's death now – but with everything that had happened on Founders Day and afterwards, it was understandable. You kind of left dealing with baggage till later when a psychotic vampire was wreaking havoc. I decided to keep him talking. Jeremy's next words made me regret it.

"I... wanted... to... turn... forher..." I went ice cold. "I... wanted... to...turn..." Jeremy repeated, making my gut twist. _Jeremy's suicide attempt..._ WAIT! _He wanted to turn for her... Anna was a VAMPIRE!_ My calm shattered and blinding rage took over.

I felt myself moving and before I could stop myself I was in front of Jeremy. I suddenly didn't care that he was in emotional pain. I didn't care that he couldn't breathe. I grabbed him by his arm, just below his shoulder – I got the satisfaction of feeling the bone snap - and yanked him to his feet, dislocating his shoulder in the process.

The sound of Jeremy screaming, snapped me out of it. But it was too late. Before I knew what was happening, Stefan had me pinned against the opposite wall, while Elena was sitting with Jeremy, his arm hanging limp, from the dislocated shoulder, and bent at an odd angle, because of the break. He wasn't looking at me.

"Jeremy?" I whispered. But I didn't try to move. Stefan was stronger now that he was drinking human blood again. He pulled me forward from the wall about an inch and slammed me back into it. I felt something crack and I couldn't tell if it was the wall or my skull. I was completely numb.

Stefan looked towards the door. "DAMON!" He shouted. In an instant Damon was standing in the doorway taking in the scene: Stefan pinning me to the wall, and Elena holding Jeremy on the floor. At some stage someone must have switched off the music – because the room was silent except for Jeremy's pain filled sobs. Damon turned his attention back to me and took two steps forward.

"I've got him, Damon. He's not fighting!" Stefan said to his brother, as he advanced. "Help Jeremy!"

Damon stopped and blinked. He nodded and turned towards Jeremy. I watched in horror as Damon knelt down next to the Gilbert siblings. He bit down on his wrist and offered it to Jeremy. I could feel myself losing control again – my rage taking over. Stefan sensed it too.

"Calm down, Tyler." He said to me. "His blood will heal Jeremy... you KNOW that!" I was helpless as Jeremy, still not looking at me, latched his mouth onto Damon's wrist and drank the blood flowing from his veins. His earlier words came rushing back: _I wanted to turn for her..._ Tears blurred my vision as I slammed my own head against the wall behind me._ Jeremy had tried to kill himself so that he could become a vampire... Vampires drink blood... Jeremy... Vampire..._ I opened my eyes to see Jeremy still sucking blood from Damon's wrist, a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth, down his chin.

"That's enough, Jeremy." Damon said pulling his wrist from Jeremy's mouth. I felt ice cold as I watched Jeremy lean forward, not wanting to let go of it, not wanting to stop drinking Damon's blood. Damon put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and pushed him back as Elena pulled him towards her. "Jeremy! That's enough!" Damon scolded, holding his wrist up so that he didn't bleed all over the floor. Jeremy blinked a few times, looking around, and as his eyes fell on me, he unconsciously licked the blood from his lips. I felt something rip inside me. _Jeremy... Vampire... I hate you, Lockwood..._

I gathered all my strength and pushed against Stefan. He looked at my face and understood. Taking a step back he let go of me and I bolted through Jeremy's bedroom door and down the stairs, almost taking the front door off its hinges. I needed air... I couldn't breathe. I thought I heard someone call my name. I just kept running. Away from Jeremy. _I wanted to turn for her..._ I couldn't think straight. My instinct took over and I tried to fight it. _Vampires... Enemies... Jeremy... Lover...oh God...hearing his arm snap under my fingers... Jeremy screaming... I hurt him... I WANTED to hurt him... I wanted to KILL him... Jeremy drinking Damon's blood... blood dripping from Jeremy's lips... Vampires... Enemies... NO!_

I collapsed onto my knees and then leaned forward onto my hands. I felt it build inside me and I let it out... I screamed until I couldn't anymore, sobbing as I took large gulps of air and then screamed again. _I wanted to turn for her..._ I heard Jeremy's voice in my head as clearly as if he was standing next to me. _I thought I loved her..._ I actually turned around this time, thinking he was there. "Jeremy?" I sobbed before I could stop myself. _Tyler?... Don't let go..._ I looked at my forearms where Jeremy had dug his nails into the skin, but the marks were already gone... healed. _Don't... let... go..._ His voice echoed in my mind and I felt myself calm down. "I won't, babe." I whispered. "I won't ever let go."

_I WANTED TO TURN FOR HER...!_ The voice in my head screamed at me.

"NO!" I stated forcefully, getting up. "He's MINE!"

I waited.

No voices.


	2. OBVIOUS

**A/N: So here is the second (and hopefully not the last) installment of my story. I want to thank all of you who added me and my story to your favourites list or your alerts list – I haven't stopped smiling. I have to say that unfortunately, due to my work and parenting schedule during the week, I will only be able to update over the weekends.**

**I do apologise if the overlap between chapters gets tedious – I know this one is a bit much – I will try to cut that short in future chapters.**

**On a lighter note… (thought this would make some JYLER fans smile – I know I couldn't stop giggling…) I asked my husband to proof read my story and he said it was good and interesting but that I had to explain some things to him – he doesn't watch Vampire Diaries (AT ALL!). I thought I would do one better and actually show him pictures of all the characters. I have to say the look on his face was priceless when he found out Tyler was a GUY! **

**The usual disclaimers are in effect. And as usual – PLEASE REVIEW!**

Inspiration : OBVIOUS – Westlife

**STEFAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

Elena and I pulled up into the driveway and as we got out of the car we could hear the music in the house get louder. I just looked across the top of the car and smiled as Elena rolled her eyes.

"The neighbours are going to have a fit!" she said, walking towards the door. That's when I heard the shout and the sound of something hitting the wall. I stopped for only a heartbeat to concentrate, hearing the sound of someone hyperventilating clearly over the music. Elena hadn't heard a thing.

I dashed up to the door, hearing Elena gasp at my increase in speed, opened it and ran up the stairs. I made it to Jeremy's bedroom door just as I heard Tyler shout at him to calm down. I stopped, watching as Tyler clamped his arms around Jeremy's upper body while the younger boy struggled. Elena reached me just as Jeremy started shouting.

"LET ME GO! I HATE YOU, LOCKWOOD! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Elena made to enter the room. I held her back. She looked at me worriedly, but stayed back. I understood her concern. Jeremy was obviously upset about something but it seemed to me that Tyler had him under control. Which, to me, was an interesting fact all on its own.

Jeremy and Tyler didn't get along – Tyler took every opportunity to make Jeremy's life unpleasant. He was a bully – just like his father had been. But I had noticed a change in him of late. He had managed to obtain some sort of control over himself and looking at the scene before me - to the way Tyler was holding Jeremy and pulling the younger boy towards him, to the way Tyler buried his face in Jeremy's hair while he blinked back tears – I could understand where this sudden sense of control had come from.

"Tyler? Don't let go." I heard Jeremy say over the music and saw both boys collapse to their knees. Elena looked up at me, concern etched all over her face. I mouthed the words "panic attack" and she seemed to understand. She waited. But I could see the question written on her face as she turned back to look at her brother; a question I knew to be written on my face as well: What was Tyler Lockwood doing here? And why was Jeremy seeking comfort from him?

Tyler was telling Jeremy to breathe. "Just breathe." He moved in order to hold Jeremy even closer than he already was, and understanding blossomed even further. _Tyler Lockwood's sudden sense of control of his temper and emotions… Jeremy seeking comfort in the arms of Tyler… "Tyler, don't let go"… _I looked upon the scene with my newfound understanding and was amazed. How could we have all missed this? Small instances from the last few months took on new meaning.

I smelt blood and turned my concentration back to the two young men kneeling across the room. I saw Tyler kiss Jeremy behind his ear. From her gasp I guessed Elena was starting to understand too.

"Breathe, babe." Tyler whispered to Jeremy. "Tell me what you wanted." I couldn't understand this conversation. Jeremy had said that he had loved her. _Her who? Vicki?_ She was the one thing they had in common - the girl that they had fought over – the one boy always trying to outdo the other for her affections.

"I wanted to turn for her." Were Jeremy's next words and I could see a change come over Tyler that made my skin crawl in warning. Every instinct told me something was VERY wrong. I tensed in anticipation.

One second he was behind Jeremy, holding him. The next Tyler was in front of Jeremy yanking him up by his arm. I could hear both the sharp snapping of his arm breaking and the loud popping sound of Jeremy's shoulder being wrenched from its socket. I could also hear Elena scream Jeremy's name as she witnessed this sudden attack.

I charged at Tyler, pulling him away from Jeremy and pinning him to the wall behind him. The room suddenly went quiet as Elena punched her fist into the stereo where the power button was, before she sank to her knees and cradled Jeremy and his injured arm. My attention was brought back to Tyler when he whispered Jeremy's name. Looking at him he seemed to be in shock. As adrenaline coursed through my veins I pulled him forward from the wall and slammed him back into it, before gaining control of my senses once again.

I heard a noise downstairs and knew my brother had arrived. He had said he would meet Elena and me here. His timing, as usual, was perfect.

"DAMON!" I shouted. And in seconds he was standing in the doorway, taking in the scene. I could see Damon's control slip as he saw Jeremy leaning against his sister, tears seeping from his closed lids as the pain from his injured arm overwhelmed him. With each sob Jeremy gave, I could see Damon's control slip further.

It still amazed me that Damon had taken an interest in the younger Gilbert's life and wellbeing. They weren't exactly best friends, but Damon looked out for Jeremy… almost as if Jeremy was his second chance at being a big brother.

Damon took two steps towards where I still had Tyler pinned to the wall. "I've got him, Damon. He's not fighting!" I said glancing from Damon to Jeremy. "Help Jeremy!" And that was all encouragement he needed.

My instincts and senses went into overdrive again as I watched Jeremy feed of Damon. I turned to look at Tyler and knew immediately that he would lose control again. I had to get through to him.

"Calm down, Tyler" I said to him urgently. "His blood will heal Jeremy, you KNOW that!" I couldn't understand why Tyler was acting like this. Since he had become a werewolf and Caroline had taken it upon herself to educate him about our group, he had been privy to most of our escapades, even being instrumental in some of them. He knew what was going on. I watched as he slammed his own head into the wall – almost as if he wanted to rid himself of something… a memory, perhaps?

I watched him intently as Damon and Elena helped Jeremy. Tyler's eyes took on a haunted quality and didn't leave Jeremy's face. I unfortunately knew the look on Tyler's face well: I had seen it many times in the last 146 years on my brother. It was quickly replaced by one of panic and as he shoved against me, I took a step back and let him go.

I turned when Jeremy called after Tyler. Elena and I looked at each other as Jeremy tried to get up and go after Tyler. He called for Tyler again as Damon gently but forcefully held Jeremy back. She didn't know what was going on. Damon was brooding – I'd have to remember to caution him to leave Tyler alone. We had no idea what this friendship between the two boys entailed. And that worried me.

I caught Damon's eye and motioned out the door. After checking to make sure that Jeremy was secure in his sister's care, he followed me out into the hallway. I watched as Elena directed a confused and dazed Jeremy towards the bathroom to help clean him up.

"What the hell was going on here?" He whispered angrily. I put my hand on his shoulder and a finger to my lips indicating silence. Soon we were both listening.

"What happened, Jeremy?" Elena asked. I could hear water running.

All I could hear as a response was a gut wrenching sob.

"Jeremy?" Elena's voice was filled with concern. "Jeremy, talk to me. You know you can talk to me."

Damon and I looked at each other as we waited for Jeremy's response.

"What have I done?" Damon and I had to strain to hear Jeremy's reply.

"Jer, tell me what happened." Elena urged again.

"We had a fight. Tyler found out about my suicide attempt after… Anna."

Damon and I stared at each other. Nobody ever mentioned Jeremy's suicide attempt. It had been a difficult time in his life. Not everyone knew that he had attempted suicide in order to turn into a vampire.

Suddenly Jeremy's words came back to me. _I thought I loved her._ He hadn't been talking about Vicki. He had been talking about Anna.

"I have to go and talk to him." Damon and I heard Jeremy say.

"Jeremy? Are you insane?" Elena's voice rose. "He almost ripped your arm off – he broke your arm!" I could actually hear her pacing.

"What was Tyler Lockwood doing here anyway, Jeremy?" Elena started firing questions at her brother. "Why would he care about your suicide attempt? What does it have to do with him anyway? It's not like he ever cared – I mean he used to take GREAT pleasure in hurting you – which he proved again today!"

"Elena…" Jeremy tried to stop her tirade. I sensed a note of anger in his voice.

"No Jeremy…" I heard her continue. "Tyler has no right to come in here and get upset about something that has nothing to do with him! He's made it abundantly clear time and time again that he HATES you" She shouted.

"HE LOVES ME!" I heard Jeremy shout. "That gives him EVERY right!"

The look of shock on my brother's face made me think that I could have taken his ring and shoved him out the front door and he wouldn't have noticed the sun burning him alive. I moved towards the bathroom door just as it slammed open. Jeremy stopped for a split second and glared at me before grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

I grabbed him as he stalked past. "Don't!" he said as he spun around in my grip and faced me, our faces inches apart. He was angry.

"Give Tyler some time, Jeremy." I cautioned, letting go of his arm and taking a step back. "He wasn't himself when he left."

"No shit, really?" he asked sarcastically. I arched my eyebrow at him and had the satisfaction of seeing the smug look on his face slip for a second.

Jeremy looked behind him as his sister walked slowly out of the bathroom. The smug, angry look fell into place again. He turned his stare on Damon who was still standing there where I had left him the passage.

"I can handle Tyler." He said looking at each of us again, holding his hand up so that we could see his ring.

"And I've BEEN handling him while the rest of you have been blissfully oblivious!"

Even I was immobile with shock as Elena, Damon and I watched Jeremy walk out of the room. We heard him slam the front door closed behind him.


	3. WHAT DO THEY KNOW?

**A/N: OK so I thought I would post two chapters since you all had to wait so long. I'll see if I can keep it up every weekend but I can't promise anything. I personally think that this chapter is MUCH better than the last (Stefan) because I wrote this in one sitting – where the last chapter was a little bit every day. I don't think I will be doing THAT again.**

**Sorry about the song inspirations… these are just me (Tyler and Jeremy SOOO do not listen to Westlife…hahaha).**

**The usual disclaimers are in effect. And as usual – PLEASE REVIEW!**

Inspiration: WHAT DO THEY KNOW? – Westlife

**JEREMY'S POINT OF VIEW**

My head was spinning, and I was having difficulty thinking straight. Today had just been all… WRONG! But Tyler had just managed to pick the one subject that I NEVER wanted to discuss with him; not because it was none of his business, but because Anna was my past. The fact that if she hadn't died, I would have stayed with her… turned for her. I shuddered at the thought of what my life could have been like. I loved Anna – she was gorgeous, headstrong, and she loved me. The thought of eternity with her…

But since Tyler and I had gotten together, I had realized that there was something stronger. Love came in many different forms. My love for Anna and my love for Tyler were on opposite ends of the scale. _My love for Tyler was completely OFF the scale!_ I thought.

And the thought that Tyler now knew that I had tried to take my own life. That I had done it in order to become a vampire. _I had just wanted to shut off the pain – Damon said it worked that way…_

I thought back to this afternoon._ I had completely freaked out. I felt almost as if I was watching myself as I threw the picture of Elena and me against the nearest wall. This wasn't me. The sound emanating from my throat wasn't me. And then his arms were around me, and I heard his voice shout at me. I heard the words come out of my mouth and I remember thinking… NO! Please NO!_

_But Tyler had said nothing, just held on tightly and suddenly I snapped out of it. My anger turned to pain as I realized it wasn't Tyler I was upset with. I was upset with myself. Of the mistakes I had almost made. I suddenly couldn't breathe. I called to him and he was there, pulling me closer to him, whispering to me – comforting me._

I thought I loved her._ I had told him. But compared to how I felt about Tyler, that hadn't been love! My chest tightened and I had to fight harder to breathe. _Oh my God!_ I realized how close I had come to spending ETERNITY without Tyler. To spending eternity without … this! I panicked as I realized how things could have turned out. I felt Tyler's arms tighten._

I wanted to turn for her._ I had thought that – at the time – that was what I wanted more than anything. That had been before I had met Tyler, before he had become more important to me than Vicki or Anna EVER could have been; more important to me than BREATHING. _

_The sudden loss of Tyler's body behind me and the sudden pain ripping through my arm as Tyler yanked me up made thinking hard. I did remember the look on Tyler's face. I had seen it many times before – whenever the animal in Tyler got out – whenever his control slipped._

I remembered the last words I had spoken to Stefan before I left: _And I've BEEN handling him while the rest of you have been blissfully oblivious!_ It was true – even before Tyler and I had become lovers. I had always been able to read him like a book. I knew his emotions; I knew when he was happy, frustrated, depressed.

And I knew when he got angry – BLINDINGLY angry! That's when I would step in and divert his attention by picking a fight - before he had a chance to take his anger out on someone else. I would take the brunt. I would get my ass kicked every time; even though in the state he was in I would have been able to easily beat him. But fighting back would have made it worse and I needed to calm Tyler down not rile him up.

And so I had become Tyler Lockwood's pressure release valve. And I was ok with it. I always told myself that if he got out of hand it could stop him. But then he had triggered his curse and had gotten stronger. But I had my ring, so there was nothing I needed to worry about. And yes – there had been a few instances over the last year that it had ALMOST come in handy. But Tyler had always managed to pull himself back from the brink.

_Besides,_ I thought to myself as I made my way through the woods towards the Lockwood Cellars. _I would NEVER leave Tyler. _I loved him too much. As long as he needed me…

I got to the stairs that lead down into the darkness. I didn't look around as I entered and felt along the wall for a few feet until I stopped.

"Tyler?" I called. Nothing, just my own words resonating back in the cold vault. _I should have brought a flashlight…_ But I had left the house so quickly, upset with Elena and Stefan. _I could have handled Tyler – I would have been able to calm him down… eventually._ But something told me that if they had not been there, Jeremy would have finally needed his ring… or at least A LOT more of Damon's blood.

I stopped thinking and listened. I couldn't hear anything and finally realized that Tyler wasn't there. So I turned and ran up the stairs and in the direction of the Lockwood mansion. I doubted he was there – not in the state he was – but it was the closest point on my list of places so I went over just to be able to cross it off my list. As I entered the town proper and was about to cross the street, I had to stop to let an ambulance go past, sirens blaring loudly for all to hear.

I ran up the driveway, noticing that his car wasn't there. My heart dropped for a second before I remembered that Tyler's car was still parked outside my house. _Dumb-ass!_ I could almost hear Tyler's voice saying that while he slapped me on the back of the head. I smiled. _God, I love that man! PLEASE just let him be OK!_ I prayed silently as I knocked on the door.

Carol Lockwood answered the door. The shock on her face was evident as she looked up at me.

"Jeremy?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

She was faking it. I had gotten almost as good as Tyler at recognizing when Carol Lockwood lied and pretended. And the shock and surprise at seeing me was a fake. She had been expecting me. Which meant Tyler was here.

"Where is he?" I said taking a step towards the door. I looked her in the eyes. "Where's Tyler?"

She remained silent. She didn't know about me and Tyler – his father was probably turning in his grave. She just thought that I was a friend of Tyler's. At least the confusion was real. _I don't have time for this!_

"He's not here!" she shouted as I pushed past her into the house. I looked around the foyer and headed for the stairs. "TYLER!" I shouted, taking the stairs three at a time. I stood in his bedroom door and realized she was right. He had been here though. Clothes were strewn across the floor, drawers left open.

I turned around and almost ran Tyler's mother over. "Where did he go?" I asked grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. _You're going to pay for that later_ a part of my brain told me. I didn't care. "Please, Mrs. Lockwood!" I urged her. "I need to find Tyler!"

I was scaring her and I knew it but I needed to find him.

"I don't know," she mumbled, staring at me in shock. "He just ran in here about half an hour ago and packed himself a bag. He said that if anyone came looking for him to tell them…" she stopped, looking at me.

"Tell me what, Mrs. Lockwood?" I had the feeling Tyler knew I would probably be the first person to come here looking for him. Whatever he had told his mother, had been meant for me. "TELL ME WHAT?" I shouted at her when she carried on looking at me dumbly.

"That he needed space to think. That you shouldn't try to find him and that he would come back when he was ready and had everything sorted out." I closed my eyes tightly and couldn't stop a tear slipping from behind them. I let go of Tyler's mother and wiped the tear away, heading down the stairs towards the front door. As I reached for the door knob, Carol Lockwood's voice echoed behind me.

"He said that he was sorry that he hurt you!" I stopped short and turned, slowly. She was still standing at the top of the staircase and at the look on my face, her legs gave way and she sank down onto the stairs, her hands covering her mouth as she stared at me. I could see understanding blossom all over her face as her tear filled eyes met mine. She gently shook her head, not wanting to acknowledge the information her brain was trying desperately to process.

"What else did he say, Mrs. Lockwood?" I could hardly get the words out. Now she knew, now Elena knew; now Stefan and Damon knew. It wasn't the way Tyler and I had decided on telling everyone. But there was no going back now.

She shook her head again, staring at me. She squeezed her eyes closed hoping, probably, that I would not be there when she opened them. I waited.

"Mrs. Lockwood?" I whispered, walking towards the foot of the stairs, looking up at her.

Without opening her eyes and looking at me, she answered: "He said to tell you that…" She took a deep breath – this was truly difficult for her. "That he loves you…!" She broke down and cried, leaning against the balustrade.

I slipped out without another word and cried all the way home.

The first thing I noticed when my home came into view was that Tyler's car was gone. _If only I had stayed at home…_ But I was tired now. My arm and shoulder still cramped a bit – I had been so pumped up with finding Tyler that I had forgotten completely about my injuries. Every nerve in my body told me I had to find Tyler… NOW! But he had left, saying that he would come back when he had everything figured out. _I need to find Tyler NOW! He needs me!_ I did something I had never done before – I ignored that voice in my head.

I opened the door and entered to find Damon, Stefan and Elena waiting for me.

"I don't want to do this now, OK!" I said as I started up the stairs.

"Jeremy?" Something in my sister's voice made my hackles rise. _Been hanging out with a wolf too long…_ a stray thought flittered across my exhausted mind. I slowly turned to see Elena standing with my cell phone in her hand. The look on her face made panic grip my stomach.

"Tyler…" she started and took a step towards me, reaching for me. My instincts filled in the blanks and my whole body went ice cold.

"No…" I whispered, shaking my head.

"There was an accident, Jeremy…" was all I heard as I turned and ran through the door.


	4. ON MY SHOULDER

**A/N: So some of you wanted me to bring Damon into the mix… so here he is. Not EXACTLY the triangle thingy that was asked for, but maybe this is enough. Let me know…**

**Just one thing – what EXACTLY is the age gap between the Salvatore brothers? I know Stefan was 17 when he was turned, but how old was Damon supposed to be? 19, 20?**

**And I am sorry for leaving you all hanging like that – I don't like cliffhangers that much either. They give me this gut wrenching feeling that drives me INSANE!**

**The usual disclaimers are in effect. And as usual – PLEASE REVIEW!**

Inspiration: ON MY SHOULDER – Westlife

**DAMON'S POINT OF VIEW**

I felt sorry for the kid. He had REALLY shit taste in partners… _Yeah, they keep dying on him. _I ran through the list: Vicki, Anna, and now Tyler. _Tyler? SERIOUSLY? _He didn't deserve this – not again. I rushed out the door and managed to get to the car before he was off the porch. I opened the passenger door.

"Get in. You're in no shape to drive." I said. Jeremy only hesitated a second before practically diving into the car.

The drive to the hospital was made in record time, during which I stole little glances towards Jeremy. He was looking out the window, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. My vampire instincts SCREAMED to take revenge on Tyler Lockwood for hurting Jeremy like this. I thought back to earlier, seeing Jeremy on the floor, his broken arm hanging limply at his side. An emotion surfaced that had been buried for about 140 years. Protectiveness

_I was eight years old. I came around the corner of the house to see George Lockwood standing over my little brother, his fist held up ready to hit him again. Stefan was on the ground, blood oozing from his nose, a bruise already forming on his left cheek where George had hit him._

_I rushed over and tackled him, hitting him over and over again. The next thing I knew my father and George's were pulling us apart. I looked for Stefan, pulling out of my father's grip in order to see if my little brother was ok. Stefan just stood there looking at me as I approached. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. No crying. I was proud of him. He was only five years old and he hadn't cried._

_As I turned to face the adults, I felt Stefan slip his hand into mine. Whatever happened, I was his big brother… I would ALWAYS protect him!_

I shook my head at the memories, as I turned into the hospital parking lot. I noticed Stefan's car turn in behind us. _I so screwed up on that promise._ I thought, looking at Jeremy again. I sighed. As irritating as Elena's little brother could be, I had this uncontrollable urge to help him. He brought out the same _big brother_ feelings that he still, to this day, felt for Stefan. _But I will NOT be admitting to that out loud anytime soon – or EVER!_

Jeremy was out of the car before I even switched the engine off. I followed behind with Stefan as Elena ran to catch up with Tyler. The emergency room was full of people, but I spotted Carol Lockwood, Liz Forbes, and Caroline – she was on the phone. I could easily hear what she was saying and realized she was talking to Matt.

Jeremy came to a stop in front of Tyler's mother. She just stared at him with a stunned look on her face. I couldn't stop to listen to that conversation as Liz came towards me and we stood one side to talk.

"Do you know what's going on, Damon?" Liz asked confused, and upset. "I couldn't make sense of anything that Carol said, but it had something to do with Jeremy."

I sighed and closed my eyes briefly, before answering. "It seems the two boys have been in a… relationship." Liz's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets as she glanced over at where Jeremy had taken a seat next to Tyler's mother. "It's been going on for a few months, maybe longer. They had a fight earlier today and both Tyler and Jeremy had been very upset." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Is Tyler going to be ok? What happened?"

"Tyler's car was hit by a truck. The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and ran a red light. He slammed into Tyler's side of the car just as he crossed the intersection. I understand that they battled to stabilize him on the scene, and that they almost lost him on the way here." She was shaking and my hand tightened on her shoulder. I really did feel bad for her, remembering when Caroline had been the one in the hospital. Liz understood how Carol felt.

Just then my attention was drawn to the group in the middle of the waiting room – at some stage Matt and Bonnie had arrived – as the doctor walked over. I guided Liz over, my hand staying comfortingly on her shoulder. Carol and Jeremy stood, facing the doctor.

"Tyler made it through surgery, Mrs Lockwood." The doctor's tone of voice told me that Tyler had only BARELY made it through surgery. "He is stable for now and we will transfer him to a room in intensive care as soon as they're done with him in recovery." The doctor looked at the crowd of people clustered around him. "Unfortunately, only family members are allowed in ICU. We will come and fetch you when he's settled."

I watched Carol nod numbly, relief showing in every fiber of her body, as she sank into the chair again. I gave Liz's shoulder a gently squeeze and smiled at her reassuringly, as she walked over to Caroline and Bonnie. I turned back and met Jeremy's eyes. The look they held made my heart ache. _What was it with this kid?_ I could see that he had heard the message behind the doctor's words: Tyler wasn't out of danger yet.

He took a step towards me and I knew what he was going to ask me – I knew what he wanted me to do. He stopped and looked back as Tyler's mom grabbed his wrist. I could see her nod uncertainly at Jeremy, and then she let go. Jeremy stood looking at her for a moment.

Jeremy came to me and opened his mouth to say something. I cut him off. "No!" I watched as he clenched his jaw, determined not to back down. I carried on. "He is already a supernatural, Jeremy. My blood won't help him."

Jeremy seemed to think about it. He was looking down at his feet, his hair falling across his face. Then he looked up at me. "What about my ring?" I watched as he yanked it off his finger and held it up.

"It was a car accident, Jeremy. Nothing supernatural about it. It didn't help your dad, it won't help Tyler."

_Smooth, Damon._ I said as I watched him flinch. But it was the truth. He slowly put the ring back on and I put my hand on his shoulder. _Say something..._

"He'll be ok, Jeremy." And I truly meant it. I DID hope Tyler Lockwood made it through this, because he and I were then going to have a conversation about the comment Jeremy had made this morning: _I've been handling him…_ Tyler might need Jeremy's ring for THAT conversation.

When Tyler was moved into ICU, one floor up, I tagged along. Some people went home – they had decided to take shifts in the waiting room outside ICU. Since Jeremy wasn't leaving, Elena stayed behind with Stefan. So I stayed to. Tyler's room was opposite the glass double doors leading into ICU so we could all see him clearly – he was hooked up to machines and monitors – he still wasn't breathing on his own. _How bad was this kids injuries if he was taking THIS long to heal?_ His mother was sitting with him. She wasn't my favourite person and I tolerated her at best, but no-one should have to go through this.

An hour later Bonnie and Matt showed up to take over. I was sitting next to Jeremy, listening to Tyler's heart monitor – there was SERIOUSLY nothing else to do – when said monitor stopped beeping. It was suddenly emitting a long, continuous whine. At the same instant alarms went off at the nurses' station and we could all hear Carol call her son's name.

Jeremy moved before either I or Stefan could stop him and he crashed through the double doors, running towards Tyler's bed.

"TYLER!" I heard him shout. "Oh God NO! TYLER!" I ran after him and came up behind him as he tried to get into Tyler's room. There were doctors and nurses everywhere and Carol was standing staring at her son's still form. I wrapped my arms around Jeremy's arms and chest and lifted him off the floor, swinging him around, into the corridor and away from Tyler's room. He struggled and I had to exert a bit more pressure than what was technically human in order to control him.

"Let GO of me!" he shrieked. "TYLER? TYLER!" Tears were streaming down his face and great sobs were ripping through him. I eventually had him pinned against the wall and took a moment to look around. Elena and Stefan were standing just outside the doors staring; Elena obviously was concerned for her brother. Matt and Bonnie were alternating their stares between Tyler and Jeremy.

Jeremy was hysterical. He was crying, no longer able to get any words out. His legs collapsed from under him and my arms around him were the only thing that held him up. He was pinned between me and the wall. I concentrated on the sounds behind me. They were still trying to resuscitate Tyler. A few more seconds went by – which felt like minutes – and a new sound filled my hearing.

"Jeremy, listen!" I said to him trying to get his attention. "JEREMY!" I shouted. "LISTEN!" He struggled a bit more and then went still. I could clearly hear the monitor beeping again. "They got him back, Jer?" I whispered. "They got him back."

Jeremy sagged against me, the urge to fight just leaving him completely. I really did feel sorry for him. _I wish there was something I could do._ Everyone just kept on leaving him: his parents died, his sister turned out to be his cousin, Vicki got staked, Anna got staked, and three people whom he considered his friends were technically walking dead. And now Tyler.

Leaving a comforting hand on his shoulder I turned to look at the annoying jock lying motionless in the hospital bed, tubes plugged in everywhere and every bodily function being monitored.

I found myself doing something I hadn't done in a very long time. I prayed, for Jeremy's sake – the sake of my friend – that Tyler Lockwood survived this.

Because if he didn't… neither would Jeremy.


	5. DIE ANOTHER DAY

**A/N: So it's been one of those weeks so I'm sorry if this completely sucks. But as usual please review. I do hope this adequately explains why Tyler's healing didn't really kick in…**

**Thinking of doing a Caroline point of view next… should be fun!**

**The usual disclaimers are in effect.**

Inspiration: DIE ANOTHER DAY – Madonna

**TYLER'S POINT OF VIEW**

Reality slowly materialized and for once, pain wasn't the dominant sensation. My senses started registering one by one. I could hear this incessant beeping somewhere above me; Every inch of me ached – except my left arm – that was completely numb; I had this revolting taste in my mouth – it reminded me of Wolfsbane; But it was my sense of smell that made me finally open my eyes. I knew that scent – it was burned into my brain. I couldn't forget it if I tried!

The light streaming in through the window felt like daggers in my eyeballs. I closed my eyes again and after a few seconds opened them slowly, getting used to the daylight. It took only a second for me to register my surroundings: I was in the hospital. _What happened?_ But this fact was secondary only to the sight of the person at my bedside.

Jeremy sat in the chair but had leaned forward and put his head on the bed – on my left arm to be exact, which explained why it was numb all the way to my shoulder. His face was pointed away from me, his fingers threaded through mine, his messy hair falling across my arm. I would have done anything to be able to feel that.

"Jeremy?" I tried to call his name but it didn't quite come out right. My throat was dry and it was difficult to talk. I swallowed and opened my mouth to try again.

"Tyler?" I turned my head and looked at my mother. She got up from the chair she had been sitting in and came to sit on the bed next to me, taking my hand in hers and bending down to kiss my forehead. "How are you feeling?" she whispered, running her hand through my hair like she used to do whenever I got sick.

I looked at Jeremy again. He hadn't moved. "My arm is numb." was all I could say as my mind registered the fact that my mother and my boyfriend were ACTUALLY in the same room together. My mother smiled softly, looking over at Jeremy.

"Let him sleep, sweetie." She whispered again. "He hasn't left that chair in three days. He's exhausted."

I could only nod as I turned to look at Jeremy again. _Three days? What the hell happened that it took ME three days to heal?_ The last thing I remembered was driving over to see Jeremy – to have it out with him about his suicide attempt. "What happened?" I asked, quietly wishing and hoping that Jeremy would wake up soon. My prayers were answered as the door opened and an elderly nurse entered carrying a tray. She stopped and smiled when she saw me looking back at her.

"Well, good afternoon, young man." She announced, her normal tone of voice sounding unnaturally loud after the silence and whispering. "It's good to see you're awake. I didn't know boys needed so much beauty sleep," she said, smiling in my mother's direction. "Although," she added nodding towards Jeremy as the younger boy jerked awake as if someone had shocked him, "that one can obviously do with a few more hours."

I didn't hear my mother's response because Jeremy looked at me then and everything else just melted away. He was perfect. Looking at him, my memory came back in flashes. _We had a fight… I broke his arm… I had to leave to sort things out… I was driving…_

"Tyler?" his voice brought me back to reality. I couldn't breathe. _I was driving… pain… I was driving… excruciating pain…_ My lungs didn't want to work. I couldn't breathe. I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard my mother's and the nurse's voices – they seemed to be getting further away. I couldn't understand what they were saying.

And then Jeremy was there, in front of me, pulling me forward. His hands were on my face, forcing me to look at him and at that moment I wouldn't have been able to look away if my life depended on it.

"Look at me, Ty!" he whispered. "Just breathe." That sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. My brain wasn't functioning. All I tried to do now was keep my eyes focused on the face in front of me. I gripped his arms and tried to concentrate on my breathing. Someone was rubbing my back… my mom.

"Jeremy…" I managed to get out between gasps. "I…" _Concentrate on breathing…_

"Shh… just breathe. You're OK, Tyler! I'm not going anywhere." He leaned forward until our foreheads met. I closed my eyes and gulped down lungfuls of air. After what seemed like hours, I managed to get my breathing under control.

"I'm… sorry…" I managed. I couldn't say much more than that, what with my mother sitting there. I vaguely remember telling her I had a fight with someone. I opened my eyes to look at Jeremy and I could see his forgiveness in his eyes and his smile. _I don't deserve this guy…_

"I know." He whispered, a solitary tear trailing its way down his cheek. "You OK?" he asked, and when I nodded he reluctantly let go of my head. I lay back in the bed and took stock of my surroundings. The nurse had left. _Probably to go get the doctor._ My mom pulled her chair closer to the bed. Jeremy ignored his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, holding my hand.

The room I was in was small and had glass walls, and as I looked I could see a large group of people standing in the waiting area, looking back at me. My breath caught in my throat and both Jeremy and my mom looked in the direction I was staring. As I looked, Caroline waved at me, so did Bonnie, and Elena just smiled. Matt gave me a thumb's up, Stefan nodded in my direction, smiling and Damon… well, Damon just stood there, glaring like he always did. But the fact that he was there was weird. The fact that they were ALL there… I recognized other faces as well… Jeremy's Aunt Jenna and Mr Saltzman and Caroline's mom.

My mother laughed at the look on my face. "They've all been camped out there the whole time." She turned serious. "We were all worried about you, sweetie." She looked out again at the group who hadn't moved a muscle to leave now that Tyler was awake. "You have some very good friends," she turned to look at Jeremy, "a lot of people who love you."

"What happened?" I asked, squeezing Jeremy's hand against the panic that started building.

"You were in an accident…" Jeremy began. "A truck ran a red light and hit you in the intersection." I really couldn't remember anything past the fact that I had been driving out of town. "The driver had fallen asleep." He looked down at our hands.

My mother took up the story. "You've been unconscious for three days." _That doesn't make sense_ I thought. _With my super healing I should have been out of here ages ago._ I looked at Jeremy and he seemed to understand. He shot a sideways look at my mom and then answered, looking me directly in the eye.

"You had an allergic reaction to something in the medication." The look in Jeremy's eyes told me what that something was. I looked over at the window and the word that Caroline mouthed at me confirmed it. _Wolfsbane._ I had vague flashbacks of regaining consciousness to excruciating pain. Feelings of my whole body being on fire.

Just then the doctor walked in and I spent half an hour being poked and prodded. I watched as Jeremy made his way to the waiting room. Elena wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close and for a split second jealousy blossomed. _Get a grip – it's his sister!_ Damon handed him a cup of coffee and I watched as he put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. I couldn't help myself this time; a low growl escaped my lips. Damon must have heard me because he immediately looked up at me, and taking a step away from Jeremy held his hands up. Jeremy turned around and smiled at me and all the tension seemed to seep out of me. I relaxed. He put a hand over his heart and mouthed one word: _YOURS!_

I nodded and mouthed back: _MINE!_ He smiled and nodded.

Finally the doctor was done and my mom and I just looked at each other. I didn't know what to say. Obviously my mom now knew about Jeremy. _Now EVERYONE knew about Jeremy!_ She seemed ok with it but I had to be sure.

"Mom," I started and stopped. I didn't know what to say.

"I can see Jeremy loves you," she started, looking down at her hands. "Do you love him?"

I just nodded. "Yeah!" She nodded in response, still not looking at me.

"Give me some time, Tyler." She finally looked up and I could see tears in her eyes. "I'll try, harder than I have in the past." She wiped the tears away. "I just want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy then I will try really hard. That's all I can promise at this stage."

I reached out and we hugged. And then her phone went off. She wiped the tears away and looked at the caller ID. "Sorry, honey. I really need to take this call. I'll be back in a sec." She got up and left the room. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the bed. I was really tired. I was about to drift off when I picked up his scent.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jeremy. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He was just looking at me.

"You look like hell!" I said to him.

He smiled, looking down at his feet before pushing off from the doorframe and walking towards me. "You've looked better."

"When was the last time you slept?" I asked him taking his hand. He looked at me, biting his bottom lip. He was about to lie to me – he always bit his lip when he lied to me.

"I can't remember." He said. I almost believed him. "What about you?"

I had to laugh. _Seriously?_ "Hello? Been unconscious for three days!" Jeremy didn't think it was funny and honestly I didn't blame him, if our roles had been reversed I would have taken this hospital apart. "Seriously, who puts wolfsbane in the medication?"

"Apparently it helps kick start the immune system." Jeremy looked at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face and something told me I didn't really want to.

"Yeah, unless you're a Lockwood." I looked up when I heard his jaw crack. He put his hand over his mouth as he yawned.

"Get over here, Gilbert!" I ordered, moving up in the hospital bed, not letting go of his hand. He didn't hesitate as he kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed next to me. He scooted down until his head was on my chest and he relaxed as he listened to my heart beat. I listened as his breathing became more regular.

"Jeremy?" I whispered, playing with his hair. I closed my eyes and felt myself starting to drift off.

"Mmm." He mumbled, snuggling closer.

I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. "I love you!" I waited.

"Love you too, Ty"

Those were the last words I heard before sleep overtook me.


	6. KEEP HOLDING ON

**A/N: I thought I would give Vampire Barbie a go here. If she sounds a bit harsh, I'm sorry. I've just watched episode 2.13 – and I have to say my favourite part of the episode is the fight she has with Tyler. She's going from ditsy prom queen to someone who CAN actually take care of herself. She's growing a backbone and I think I like it – now if Damon can only notice…**

**Anyway – that's for another story…**

**The usual disclaimers are in effect.**

Inspiration: KEEP HOLDING ON – Avril Lavigne

**CAROLINE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I knocked on the door and waited, rolling my eyes at the shouting coming from inside the Salvatore Boarding House. _Oh dear Lord, _I thought to myself, _are the two of them still at it?_ Tyler had gotten out of hospital two days ago and tonight was full moon. Jeremy wanted to be there with him when he shifted. Tyler was refusing. The door opened and Damon was standing in front of me, a glass of blood in his hand.

"PLEASE tell me you brought a muzzle!" he whines stepping aside to let me in. "Where's a sleepy truck driver when you need one?"

I glared at him as I walked past. "Not funny, Damon." I grab his drink from his hand and take a sip, handing it back to him. "Pour me one, will you – I'm STARVING!" He walks up behind me as I stand and survey the living area.

"Yeah, I suppose you need your strength for tonight." He says, at the same time that Jeremy and Tyler take a breath between shouting obscenities at each other.

"Seriously?" he asks, looking at Tyler standing a few meters away from him. "SHE gets to stay with you while you shift?" Tyler throws his hands in the air and turns his back on Jeremy, coming towards me.

"I don't break as easily as you, Jeremy." I point out, tossing a duffel bag in Tyler's direction. "Got an extra couple of things for tonight that I thought might help."

Jeremy holds up his hand. "I don't break so easily anymore either, Caroline."

"No," Tyler said, his tone of voice reminding me of an adult trying to explain a simple concept to a child that just wasn't getting it. "You don't stay DEAD that easily anymore. But you still break easily, Jeremy!"

"Fine, so I can drink some blood if I…" Jeremy started.

"NO!" I smile, as Damon and Tyler's voices ring out in the suddenly quiet room. Jeremy was about the ONLY thing that the two of them agreed on.

Tyler rubs his eyes, exasperated. "Please, babe." He whispers. "I'm going to have enough to deal with without having to worry about you." It still sounded odd to me, Tyler calling Jeremy _babe_. And then, of course, there was the kissing, the staring, and I didn't even want to KNOW what they did when they were alone.

"I'm not a child, Tyler…" Jeremy begins.

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!" Tyler shouts, taking a step towards Jeremy, his hands balling into fists. His eyes turned a bright yellow colour. _Oh, yeah! Here it comes._ I thought back to the fist fights the two of them got into. And of course Jeremy reacted the way he always had in those fights. Instead of backing down, he just took a step closer, meeting Tyler head on, and straightened himself to his full height, looking down at Tyler._ This is where one of them usually threw a punch._

But all Tyler did was turn and walk away. Jeremy stood there staring after him, anger and frustration rolling off him in waves. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Jeremy," I started. But he turned on me and I couldn't help taking a step back at the look on his face.

"Don't JEREMY me, Caroline." He whispers, taking a step towards me. "I've handled myself pretty well around all the shit that has hit this town in the last few years. I've staked, and fought and kicked my share of asses and I've held my own in the midst of vampires and werewolves and witches and warlocks and general Armageddon." He stopped in front of me and poked a finger in my chest. "So PLEASE explain to me why Ty's shift is suddenly so dangerous. YOU'RE the one who dies – PERMENANTLY and PAINFULLY – from a wolf bite." I shot a quick glance at Damon, in time to see him flinch at Jeremy's words. "If Tyler does something to me and I die it counts as a supernatural death – all that happens is that I waste a few minutes coming back from the dead!"

_Why was he not getting it? Was he the only one that was allowed to be protective?_ I took a step closer and grabbed him by the neck; bending it at such an angle that he went down on his knees or it would snap. He glared at me defiantly, even as he winced in pain as he tried to break free. Damon took a step closer, frowning at me. But I held up a hand to stop him, not taking my eyes off Jeremy's. I heard a gasp and realized Tyler had come into the room again.

"You think you're the only one that's allowed to be over protective, Jer?" I sneered at him, really pissed off. "Have you forgotten the little meltdown you had in the hospital, when Tyler flat lined?" I looked up at Tyler. He was standing a few meters away from me, Damon's arm held out in front of him, stopping him from coming to Jeremy's aid. The look on his face spoke volumes. He had not heard this yet. He had no idea what had happened while he had been unconscious. _Well then, let's tell him!_

"Can you remember that, Jeremy?" I asked, looking back down at him. "Can you remember hearing the heart monitor flat line? Can you hear Tyler's mom calling his name? Can you Jeremy?" I looked back up at Tyler. He was frozen to the spot. Damon could have removed his hand from Tyler's chest – he wouldn't have left now if he wanted to.

"What about your reaction, Jeremy? Can you remember that? Can you remember running towards Tyler's room and screaming his name? What were you feeling then – can you remember those feelings? The pain? The panic?" As a response Jeremy let out an anguished gasp and closed his eyes against the memories, tears seeping from his eyes. I knew I was being cruel, but Jeremy had to get this. "Now think really hard, Jeremy. How many times did you have to go through that? How many times did Tyler flat line before they figured it out?" I looked at Tyler's face as I waited for Jeremy's answer. It looked like he would be sick.

"Four…" he managed through the tears.

"Now listen to me, Jer! This is important. Do you want Tyler to EVER feel like that? To feel what you felt when you thought he was dead? And remember this time it won't be a random accident – HE would have done it. So apart from the pain and the panic of losing you - even for a MINUTE – he would have to add guilt to those feelings to – do you want that for him?"

Finally he opened his eyes and looked at me and I could see the understanding in his eyes. He shook his head. "I'm the one helping Tyler during his shifts, Jeremy, because I promised him I would. And if something happens to me while I keep my promise, he'll be sad, but he'll mourn and he'll get over it. My death won't cripple him, Jeremy. Unlike yours, MY death won't KILL HIM!" I let go of him and turned on my heel, walking over to Damon, taking the glass of blood he offered.

I downed it, keeping my back on Jeremy. I was shaking, as I looked up at Damon. He nodded at me, re-assuring me and hung his arm around my shoulders as I turned around. Jeremy was slowly getting to his feet, rubbing his neck and turned to face Tyler, who stood as if rooted, his hands in his pockets. They looked at each other and Tyler opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Jeremy just shook his head. Jeremy looked at each of us before heading for the front door.

"Jeremy!" Tyler called after him, and took a step to follow him. I stood in his way.

"We need to go, Ty." I said to him. I looked behind me at the door as it slammed behind Jeremy.

"Thank you." He whispered. I was shocked. I didn't think I would be thanked for doing what I just did. I was expecting teeth and yellow eyes and threats about what would happen to me if I ever touched Jeremy again.

"For what?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"For getting through to him. He needs to stay away from me during a full moon. I don't want to hurt him." I followed his eyes as he looked at Damon. "Again… I don't want to hurt him, again!" I watched as Damon nodded at him.

"Come on." I said, grabbing the duffel bag and handing it to him. "We need to go if we're going to get set up in time." I smiled as I linked my arm with his and walked with him through the front door. "Just think, the sooner you get this done the sooner you can find Jeremy and kiss and make up."

"Mmm," He let out a soft growl. "Now there's a thought." He said, smiling and winking at me.

"Agh." I rolled my eyes, as we made our way through the woods towards the cellars. "Please stop before I get a mental picture that I WILL regret!" I shot him a sideways look and couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face._ What a girl!_ I thought. _Wow, Tyler Lockwood going all soft over a guy! Who'd of thought?_

"You're good with him." I said looking at him. He suddenly looked nervous.

"Yeah? He's a punk, but what can I do. I love the kid. I just don't understand why he's being so stubborn about this suddenly. He's always waited at home for me. Why does he want to be there now all of a sudden? Why's he fighting me on this, Caroline?"

"Because he almost lost you, Tyler. I don't think he'll be letting you out of his sight ever again."

Tyler stopped at the top of the stairs leading to the cellars and turned to look at the woods around us. "That's what I'm afraid of."

I caught the tone of his voice and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "He's going to come out here, anyway, isn't he?" I asked, searching the woods as well.

Tyler didn't say anything, just took a last look at the woods and walked down the stairs. It was getting late and he needed to chain himself up before the moon crested.

"This is going to be a long night." I stated and followed to help him.


	7. ADRENALINE

**A/N: Ok so this is the second last installment of my story. :( Sorry that I've taken so long to post this but writer's block is a real bitch! But thanks to all of you who have kept me positive with the feedback and reviews. Please keep it coming.**

**The usual disclaimers are in effect.**

Inspiration: ADRENALINE – Gavin Rossdale (xXx Soundtrack)

**JEREMY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I can't remember how long I've been out here but I finally get to where I'm going and sit down with my back to a tree. I am far enough away that the entrance to the Lockwood cellars is barely visible through the trees. I look up and see the full moon silently gliding behind a cloud.

I lean my head against the tree trunk and play with the ring on my finger. I only have to wait fifteen minutes before I hear the screams. My blood runs cold at the sound. They last for a few minutes before things go quiet again. My heart is pounding and panic has gripped my heart. I close my eyes as the screaming starts up again.

I get up on my haunches before stopping. _Tyler doesn't want me there..._ I remind myself. And he's right about the why. I understand that he doesn't want me to see him like this. I understand that he doesn't want to hurt me. I close my eyes as another scream rips through the air, this time followed by a growl. _That was quick._ I thought the transformation took longer than that.

I stand up as I see a vague blur emerge from the entrance. _Caroline._ I let out a breath. Tyler had once explained their routine: Caroline stays with him while he's changing, but the second the wolf takes over, Caroline high tales it out of there, barricading him in the room. Once he has gone through the transformation, Caroline lets him out.

But as I'm thinking this, another shape emerges slowly from the entrance. _He's HUGE!_ The thought flickers across my brain uninvited. A large black wolf stops at the top of the stairs and sniffs the air. With a howl he bounds off in the direction that Caroline took.

I start running after him. I was never one for sports but desperation fuels my speed. But luckily I don't need to go far – I just follow the sounds of growling and shouting. Caroline didn't get far enough away before Tyler caught up with her. _He's faster than she is._ I think as I come across them. Caroline is on her back, Tyler's large, black front paws on her chest, his snapping jaws inches from her face, saliva dripping from his canines.

My body reacts before I can think and I find myself tackling the wolf just like I have seen Tyler tackling other guys on the football field. Our momentum carries us over and over until Tyler get's his feet under him and digs his claws in the dirt. I just lock my arms around his ribcage and try to hold on, but he digs his teeth into my shoulder and manages to throw me a few meters away.

Luckily for Caroline, Tyler throws me between them. I get up, my shoulder bleeding. But my adrenaline levels are sky high and I don't even feel the pain. I'm on my feet, in front of Tyler, keeping Caroline behind me.

"LEAVE Caroline!" I shout at her, not bothering to look at her.

"Jeremy..." she starts but before she can get anything else out, Tyler lunges at her, forgetting for the moment that I'm in the middle, trying to get to his mortal enemy. I plant my feet as he gets close and my instincts just take over. I swing my good arm and feel as my fist collides with Tyler's jaw.

Tyler stops momentarily, whining and shakes his big head. _Wow, _I manage to think. _I really hit him hard – he actually FELT that!_

"Caroline, GO!" I urge her but my focus is on the large, black wolf in front of me. Tyler shakes his head a few more time, blood dripping from his nose and turns his yellow eyes on me. Lips pulled back revealing sharp teeth, he takes a step forward – towards me this time – Caroline forgotten for the moment, growling.

"TYLER!" I yell at him. But he keeps coming. I swing again and surprisingly I manage to connect again, my mind vaguely registering the sound of bones snapping. But the adrenaline levels are still high so I'm not sure if the bones in question are mine or Tyler's. "BACK OFF, TY!"

He stops again and shakes his head. My heart pounds against my ribcage as Tyler looks at me. He takes a step towards me, but I stand my ground, ready to hit him again if necessary. But it's not, I realize, as he takes another step towards me and ducks his head, his ears pinned back. _Is he submitting?_ I reach out my hand.

"Jeremy, NO!" Caroline whispers urgently, earning a low, dangerous growl from Tyler as his focus shifts from me to Caroline.

"Caroline, SHUT UP!" I look at her over my shoulder, seeing her stare at Tyler in shock. From the look on her face I'd say this was the first time she had come face to face with Tyler in his wolf form. Looking back at Tyler as he stands staring at me, I realize it is quite an intimidating scene.

Tyler's huge; and as black as midnight. If both of us stood up to our heights, he could touch his nose to my chest. But now, his head has dropped, his shoulders are hunched and he's looking between me and Caroline, torn between attacking his enemy and obeying me.

I reach out my hand again and, even though Tyler growls at me, he stands still and I bury my hand in the thick black fur of his shoulder. I take a step closer and run my hand over his back.

"Good boy." I whisper and freeze, closing my eyes. _I hope he doesn't remember that!_ He turns his head and yellow eyes stare back at me. _I REALLY hope he doesn't remember that!_ I stand really still and just let my fingers run over his ribcage. It's while I'm doing this that his ribs break. I don't know what is worse – feeling the bones break or hearing them break.

Tyler throws his head back and howls in pain as his forms shift again. I stand frozen but Caroline gets up and, grabbing me, pulls me to a safe distance. I struggle to get away from her but it doesn't help much. I hear her whimper softly and she takes a step or two back, and I realize that she wants to help to. But Tyler is still in wolf form and she could still die if he bites her.

But then the howling turns into screaming and soon Tyler is writhing on the ground as his bones all snap back into place. I manage to get away from Caroline and kneel at Tyler as he curls up in the fetal position, crying.

"Tyler…" I whisper my hands hovering over him. I'm too scared to touch him – I don't want to hurt him any more than he already is. As he turns his face towards my voice I see a rather nasty, black bruise on his jaw and cheek. _Is that where I hit him? _It must have been.

"Jeremy?" Tyler whispers, through the sobs. I wrap my arms around him as Caroline appears beside me with a blanket. I sit there holding him and slowly, as my adrenaline levels fall, my pain levels rise. First my hand and then my arm and shoulder. Finally my whole body aches. But I refuse to let go of Tyler. I close my eyes for a second, relief washing over me.

I pass out.


	8. MENTAL IMAGES

**A/N: Ok so this ISN'T the last chapter, as previously mentioned. And there is no song inspiration for this chapter either. I was just feeling naughty and came up with this – for some laughs… I hope…**

**Usual disclaimers in effect…**

**ELENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Stefan and I walked into the boarding house and I dropped down onto the couch as he poured himself a drink. We had been to The Grill, had dinner, played pool. It had been great – one night where nothing supernatural actually interrupted. That did not happen often.

Stefan went quiet and turned towards the front door. _I know that look._ I thought. I had spoken too soon it seems.

"What's wrong?" I asked standing and facing the direction he was looking. The look he shot me before putting the glass down told me it was trouble.

"Jeremy." He said, walking towards the door.

_Yep,_ I thought again. _Definitely trouble._

Just then the door opened and Caroline walked in carrying a duffel bag. Tyler and Jeremy came in behind her and Tyler closed the door. I immediately rushed towards Jeremy, noticing the way he was holding his hand. As I came closer I noticed that the shoulder of his black T-shirt was ripped and bloody.

"Oh my God, Jer!" I exclaimed. "What happened?"

"He didn't listen!" Tyler said, standing one side. "You NEVER listen! I might as well have been talking to a WALL!"

"Yeah?" Jeremy turned to look at him, anger clearly showing on his face. "Well, you would have ripped Caroline to pieces if this WALL hadn't been there!"

"WHAT?" Both Stefan and I shout, staring between Caroline and Tyler and Jeremy.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, directing his gaze at Caroline, as I herded Jeremy to the couch.

Caroline shot a glance between Jeremy – glaring at Tyler, and Tyler – glaring at the floor. She rolled her eyes and went over to the decanters and poured herself a drink.

"No biggie, actually." She said, smiling. "Tyler shifted a bit quicker than usual and I wasn't fast enough barricading him in. He got out." I watched in horror as she just shrugged. I stared at Tyler but he was staring a hole through the floor. _He got out?_ I thought, shuddering. I looked at Stefan and he looked at Tyler too, but he waited for Caroline to finish her story.

"He had me pinned to the ground and drooling all over me – GROSS by the way!" She shot at Tyler. "Anyway, the next thing I know Jeremy here tackles Tyler and the two of them start fighting. That's when Tyler sank his pearly whites into Jeremy's shoulder and hurled him half way across the clearing."

"Yeah," says Jeremy, smiling. _ACTUALLY smiling!_ "Now I know what a rag doll feels like."

"ANYWAYS!" Caroline states, looking at me. "It was pretty cool actually. Tyler kept coming and got the crap beat out of him by your little brother."

This shocked me and I could see from Stefan's expression that it surprised him too.

"Yeah," Caroline came to stand next to Tyler, who was still staring holes in the floor. "Tyler eventually submitted. Jeremy told him to back off and he did – he even let Jeremy scratch him behind the ear." Caroline reached up, smiling, and patted Tyler on the head.

Tyler glared defiantly at everyone and turned on his heel, growling.

"Tyler!" Jeremy called after him. "STAY!" I stared in shock between Jeremy and Tyler – who just kept walking towards the front door, throwing Jeremy the finger without looking back.

"It's not working," Jeremy complains to Caroline who is standing there trying not to laugh. Jeremy stands up. "Why isn't it working?"

"Must be a dog thing!" She says, loud enough to be heard by Tyler at the front door. Jeremy giggles. I stand up; pretty sure my face reflects the confusion evident on Stefan's face, as well. As we look at each other Tyler stalks back into the room.

"SCREW YOU, Forbes!" He glares at her, his eyes a golden yellow colour, his fists balled in anger at his sides.

Caroline almost chokes on her drink as she laughs. She points in Jeremy's direction. "That's HIS job, not mine!" I watch as Jeremy almost collapses laughing.

"OUCH, shit, OUCH!" Jeremy exclaims between laughs. "Dammit, Caroline! Don't make me laugh, it hurts." But he didn't stop laughing, the tears actually running down his face but I couldn't tell if it was from pain or laughter.

I stood staring between my little brother – laughing and crying, his boyfriend – concerned and angry, and my best friend – giggling hysterically. _Have they all gone COMPLETELY insane?_ I asked myself and looked at Stefan. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to me.

"Here, Jeremy." He said, rolling up his sleeve and offering his wrist.

"No, that's OK." Jeremy said, through the tears. He stood up again and looked at Tyler. "I think I'll do this the old fashioned way – that's of course if my boyfriend here doesn't mind driving me to the hospital?"

I couldn't understand why Jeremy didn't want to be healed, until I saw Tyler's face. Then I remembered the fight they had had just over a week ago and I understood – Jeremy didn't want to make Tyler uncomfortable. Because Tyler REALLY didn't like the idea of Jeremy drinking blood. I had to admit to myself that I didn't really like it either.

"Are you sure Jer?" I asked him. "Tyler's probably really tired after his shift. I can take you." I looked up and Tyler was just standing there. He suddenly looked tired – as if my mentioning it made it so. Caroline put her arm around Tyler and l shared a look with her.

"Go," she told me, giggles forgotten. "I'll take care of this one. You get that one patched up." She stood watching Tyler as he practically collapsed in a chair, as I guided Jeremy towards the door, grabbing my keys.

"And make sure you get Jeremy a Tetanus shot – you don't know where Tyler's mouth has been." I had to stop and hold on to Jeremy as another fit of laughter surged through him. This time I could hear Tyler laughing too. _What is WITH these guys?_

"Oh…ouch…" Jeremy got out between laughs. "I… know… EXACTLY… where Tyler's… mouth has…been!"

I froze in my tracks and turned to look at Caroline, horrified.

"GROSS!" we both shouted at them, which of course had both boys – AND Stefan too, this time – almost rolling on the floor laughing.

I shoved Jeremy towards the door, ignoring his pain filled grunt. Looking back I saw Caroline slap Tyler on the side of his head and throw Stefan with something.

"I think I'll have you admitted for a psych evaluation too!" I shouted, so everybody could hear. "You boys have lost your freaking minds!"

I helped Jeremy into the car, still giggling like he was drunk – or high. And then went around and got into the driver's seat. I looked at him with concern as his giggles subsided and he leaned his head on the back of the seat, cradling his hand – probably broken, from the looks of it.

"You ok, Jer?" I asked.

He peaked at me sideways and reached out to take my hand.

"Just peachy, Sis." He chuckled. "In pain… but just peachy. If I'd known adrenaline could get you so high I would NEVER have done drugs. But coming down from the high is STILL a bitch!" He closed his eyes, still holding my hand.

I looked at him for a while longer before starting the car. I was concentrating on the road, when he squeezed my hand. I looked over at him. His eyes were still closed.

"Sorry for scaring you." He mumbled and I had the feeling he was actually falling asleep.

"What happened, Jeremy?" I decided to keep him talking.

"It pretty much happened just as Caroline said." Jeremy picked his head up off the seat and stared out the window in front of him. "He's huge, by the way, did you know that?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It's actually impressive. His head reaches my chest." I couldn't help but gape – my brother wasn't short!

"And as black as midnight." He shook his head slightly.

"Caroline said that you got him to back off. That you beat him up?" I was shocked

"Yeah, the only thing I was thinking was that I needed to buy Caroline some time to get away – not that she did… the dumb blonde." He smiled, closing his eyes again. "I tackled him pretty hard and then he threw me – didn't even feel it when he sank his teeth into my shoulder." I involuntarily looked at his bleeding shoulder.

"I stood between him and Caroline and when he came for us I just took a swing at him. I connected and it stopped him… for a couple of seconds." He laughed softly. "I actually managed to stop him, Elena. He came at me again and I took another swing at him – I think that's where I broke my hand. I actually made him bleed."

He shook his head and I pulled into the Hospitals parking lot as I listened to him.

"Caroline said he actually let you touch him!" I was dumbfounded.

"He submitted, grudgingly. I still can't believe that. He listened to me! His fur was so soft. BUT it seems the obedience thing doesn't work so well in his human form. He's still a stubborn jackass!"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "He loves you, Jeremy. He just wants you to be safe."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed and I realized he WAS crashing.

"Come on, Jer! Let's get you patched up so that you can go home and get some sleep in a bed." He smiled crookedly and I amended my statement immediately. "ALONE!" He answered with a chuckle.

"Seriously, Jeremy! Mental images! So shut up before I start throwing a few of my own around."

"WAY too late for that." He answers as he follows me to the Emergency room. "You and Stefan aren't exactly quiet!" I have to REALLY fight the urge to punch him.

After four hours (and two Tetanus shots), Jeremy's shoulder is securely bandaged and his hand encased in a thick layer of Plaster of Paris. I have his medication and we're finally in the car driving home. I look over as I wait for the light to change and notice that he has finally fallen asleep.

I pull up in front of the door and wake Jeremy up.

"We're here, Jer." I whisper, nudging him gently.

"Mmm," He mumbles as Stefan appears at his door and helps him up. "I'm 'kay, really." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

I follow him inside. He stops and looks around and seeing Tyler makes a B-line for him.

"Oh, no you don't!" I grab a hold of his arm and guide him towards the stairs. Tyler jerks awake, looking around. Stefan helps him up and points him towards the stairs, as well.

Tyler comes over, completely awake now, and takes Jeremy's hand.

"Hey, babe. You OK?" he asks, pulling Jeremy closer, kissing him.

Jeremy nods and rests his head on Tyler's shoulder. "Mmm, am now." Tyler smiles.

"Well, come on then 'Werewolf Whisperer'." Tyler wraps his arm around Jeremy and heads for the stairs. "Let's get you settled."

"I like that…" I hear Jeremy mumble, laughing. "Werewolf Whsiperer."

"Yeah well, Smart-ass. Don't get used to it. I'm not going to jump EVERY time you say so."

"But you're SOOO good at following instructions, Ty!"

I watched Tyler hit Jeremy on the back of his head before putting his hands on his hips and helping my pain killer high little brother up the rest of the stairs.

_I'll have to fry my brain COMPLETELY to get those mental images out now!_ I thought as I turned and hid my face in Stefan's chest.


	9. BRING ME TO LIFE

**A/N: So… this is the last chapter… wow it has been so much fun writing this story… and getting all the feedback and reviews. But getting to the end of this story made me think I could go on. But I think I will do that in another story. Thanks again for all the support and feedback – THIS is what makes writing fun! Love you all…**

**The usual disclaimers are in effect.**

Inspiration: BRING ME TO LIFE – Evanescence

THREE MONTHS LATER…

Jeremy and Tyler walked into the Salvatore Boarding House just before dawn, Jeremy's arm around Tyler's shoulders. Stefan looked up from his book, Elena's head in his lap, as he played with her hair. She had tried to stay awake but had fallen asleep.

"How'd it go?" he asked in a whisper, trying not to wake Elena up.

Tyler flopped down into a chair, exhausted. Jeremy stood behind the chair, kissed the top of Tyler's head and moved off to get his boyfriend a rather stiff drink. He came back and handed the glass to Tyler, who swallowed everything in one go and then closed his eyes.

Jeremy took the glass from Tyler and smiled, sitting on the floor directly in front of Tyler and leaned back against his legs before he answered.

"He didn't break anything, this time." Jeremy whispered, lifting both arms to show that he still had all his limbs attached and was in one piece. Tyler barely cracked a smile, which meant that he was already practically asleep.

"I think we can try the transformation WITHOUT the chains next month." Jeremy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Stefan frowned at that. "So soon? Do you think you have enough control over Tyler?"

Jeremy frowned, his eyes still closed. He shrugged. "Ok, maybe we can wait another couple of months before we get there. But I can pretty much handle him now."

"Well let's just make sure it's not a fluke." Stefan insisted. Jeremy nodded sleepily.

This had been the first month that Jeremy had been alone with Tyler during his transformation, without Caroline's assistance.

"How about we let the two of them sleep it off first, before we start the interrogations, little brother." Damon said as he walked into the room.

Elena started awake, looking around blurrily before settling her eyes on her brother a few feet away. Stefan just glared at his brother as Damon reached down and pulled Jeremy up onto his feet.

"Jeremy!" Elena exclaimed, rushing to his side, checking him for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Sis." Jeremy yawned. "No damage this month." He flexed his hand – the one he had broken that night when Tyler had attacked Caroline – it still got a bit stiff sometimes. He remembered back.

_The following month saw him in the cellars with Tyler and Caroline, and he had managed to get through most of it before Tyler bit him. They both agreed to have that one healed – there were only so many times you could go to the emergency room for a dog bite._

_The next month went a bit smoother – Jeremy only walked away with a dislocated shoulder. But he also managed to inflict an injury: he broke Tyler's jaw._

And now Jeremy stood there as Elena made sure for herself. Taking his head in her hands she looked him in the eyes and then kissed him on the forehead. "You sure you're ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just… could REALLY use a bed right now." He yawned again. He turned and had to laugh. No one was whispering anymore and they were all crowded around Jeremy and Tyler, but Tyler had not budged. He was still fast asleep.

Jeremy leaned down and kissed Tyler… nothing. He whispered Tyler's name in his ear and the boy stirred faintly. Taking his hand and shaking him Jeremy managed to finally get Tyler to open his eyes and focus on him.

"We need to get to bed, Ty." Jeremy gently pulled him up.

"Kay…" Tyler, mumbled. He put an arm around Jeremy's waist and let the younger boy guide him to the stairs.

"Good night guys." Damon said after them and Jeremy turned and smiled at him.

Tyler woke up and took a deep breath. Jeremy was lying behind him, his arm draped over Tyler. Memories of last night came flooding back: It was the first month that he hadn't hurt Jeremy while in wolf form.

He frowned then. He could suddenly, in crystal clarity, recall every time in his life that he had hurt Jeremy: Every fight they had had growing up, every punch he had thrown; the fight in Jeremy's bedroom the day Tyler had found out about his suicide attempt – he could still hear Jeremy's shoulder pop out and his upper arm snap…

Shaking his head, Tyler swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there, his head in his hands. His movement had woken Jeremy up and the younger boy lay there looking at him for a while, before kneeling behind him and wrapping his arms around Tyler. He took a deep breath, Jeremy's scent filling his lungs. Even after a year and a half, his lover's smell made his head spin.

"You ok, Ty?" Jeremy whispered, leaning his jaw on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler thought of saying yes – everything was fine – but his body betrayed him. His head shook almost of its own accord. He didn't trust his voice.

"Talk to me." Jeremy urged. He waited knowing Tyler would talk when he was ready.

"I'm sorry." Tyler whispered eventually. He opened his eyes and turned enough to be able to see Jeremy over his shoulder. Jeremy had this confused look on his face – he had no idea what Tyler was talking about.

"For all the times I hurt you." Tyler faced forward again, but Jeremy pulled him back to look at him. He sat at the edge of the bed next to Tyler and just looked at him.

"I knew what I was doing, Ty. We both know that you would have eventually turned on someone else – Matt, your mom, some random girl or guy that just happened to be there." Tyler squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. "I could take it then. And I can take it now." Jeremy took Tyler's face in his hands and turned it towards him. "If you EVER feel like you're losing control, you come to me – that's what I'm here for, babe!" Jeremy leaned in and kissed Tyler lightly on each closed eye lid.

"Tyler – look at me!" Jeremy's heart skipped a beat when Tyler opened his eyes – the pain in them was just staggering. Tyler was having a real problem with this. "I'll always bring you back, Tyler! You know I will!"

An image flashed through Tyler's mind at Jeremy's words and he froze. It had only been for a split second. He closed his eyes, trying to capture it again.

"Tyler?" Jeremy called his name and a memory surfaced briefly.

"_Tyler?" He heard a voice calling a name he knew. He looked up at the boy – the human – standing in front of him. He felt a growl build up but the boy's scent enveloped him before he could issue the challenge._

_He knew that scent. This was his mate. This human was his… protector. He cocked his head to the side and a whine escaped his throat. He knew him. He would protect him._

_Jeremy. _

Tyler's eyes flew open and stared at Jeremy.

"Tyler, what's wrong." Jeremy was concerned by the look of complete shock on Tyler's face.

"I remember." Tyler whispered. He reached out put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. A jolt – almost like electricity ran through him and another image flashed through his mind.

_He was standing in front of his mate while he knelt down, their faces only inches apart. "You ok, Tyler?" his mate – Jeremy – asked him. In response, he leaned forward and licked Jeremy across his left cheek._

_Jeremy laughed and reached out to scratch Tyler behind his ear. "I'll take that as a yes!"_

Tyler swung his leg over and straddled Jeremy as he sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were golden in the morning light streaming through the window. Jeremy just looked at him. He could sense calm and control from Jeremy – no fear, no anxiety. Whatever Tyler was going to do – Jeremy trusted him completely.

Tyler threaded his one hand through Jeremy's hair and held his head in place as he leaned forward and ran his tongue up along Jeremy's left cheek, licking him from his jaw line to just under his eye.

Jeremy's hand went to Tyler's hip while the other went to the spot on Tyler's neck, just above his hairline. Smiling, he scratched Tyler's scalp and had the satisfaction of having the older boy arch backwards into his touch. "I'll take that as a yes." Jeremy whispered.

Tyler looked down at Jeremy, golden eyes meeting brown and he leaned down and kissed Jeremy hard. After a few minutes, the two of them were clinging to each other as if they would disintegrate if the other wasn't holding them. Another flash of memory ripped through Tyler's mind, this time just a brief image of Jeremy's face, looking at him.

A growl escaped Tyler's throat as he pushed Jeremy back down onto the bed. Jeremy threaded his fingers through Tyler's hair, making sure that he followed him down. Tyler's hands were everywhere; he needed to touch – to feel – every inch of Jeremy. It was only when Jeremy's hands were dipping in under Tyler's sweatpants that Tyler stopped and, looking at Jeremy, realized the other boy needed the same thing.

Clothes were discarded quickly. They had had sex before, but this time was different and yet neither of them would have been able to say why. This time was heated, hard, and rough. They both fought for control – neither one giving in easily. Fingers dug into skin, leaving marks; there was sweat and even blood as bodies were bitten and even a few punches were thrown.

It was hours later and Tyler was lying on his back amidst tangled, sweaty and bloody sheets, his hands gripping Jeremy's shoulders as the younger boy plunged deeper into him. Tyler arched up to meet the thrust and he felt Jeremy's release even as he cried out. Tyler's head was spinning and all he could think of as Jeremy leaned down and kissed him, were the memories from last night while he had been in wolf form.

_Jeremy – this human boy standing in front of him - this was his mate. But as frail and human as this kid was – he would protect Tyler. He was loyal. He would save him._

Jeremy had saved him - over and over again. Jeremy had managed to awaken and control the wildest part of Tyler Lockwood. Tyler had thought that this curse would bury him, would bury his soul in a dark cellar not unlike the one he transformed in every full moon.

But this frail human boy had found his soul and had led it back up into the light. With Jeremy by his side Tyler realized that being what he was – a werewolf – wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Jeremy Gilbert had single handedly turned the Lockwood Curse into the Lockwood Legacy.


End file.
